Good Day
by Fayth3
Summary: Max wakes up feeling a little different. MA review. go on please!


Good day.

Author- Fayth

Rating- PG13

Show- Dark Angel

Pairing- M/A

Summary- Max wakes up, feeling a little different.

A/N- Feel free to tell me that Max is Out of Character. This came to me after a dream I had remembering a show called My so-called life. It was good but one scene went through my head where the main character wakes up to find that the love of her life had been "Surgically removed from her heart." She bounced around singing to Violent Femmes… well I'm a Matchbox Twenty girl hence the songs. This is my take on that Scene from Max's POV.

Review.

When Max opened her eyes normally she was still sleepy and disorientated and the first thing that she would do was stretch and then have a few relaxed seconds before all the drama in her life would hurtle down on her shoulders. The fact that she was a genetically enhanced soldier with more than three secret agencies after her body and blood, Logan and the virus, all the dangerous Eyes Only missions that he wanted her to go on and risk her neck, the weight of the world and her crappy job and everything else. Then her tiny bit of heaven would fade and she would be put in a bad mood for the day.

This was why this morning she curled under her duvet for a few seconds desperately trying to hold on to that good feeling. She stretched as the clock beeped again and she opened her eyes waiting for her life to come crashing down on her shoulders. 

The first thing she saw was her pager on her bed side table. Logan had a habit of calling her at all times of the day and night demanding her help. 

Wonder what he'd say if she said "No"? She thought with a giggle.

She imagined the scenario and Logan's astonished face and felt herself laugh harder. Then it hit her hard. 

She didn't care.

She didn't care that he would give that disappointed face and shake his head as she didn't fret over the fate of the world. 

Max sat up and prodded a bit deeper; imagining them never getting the cure.

Inner Max shrugged "So what?" and Max almost squealed.

Like a toothache Max pushed harder- what if she found Logan making out with Asha.

"Good luck to her." Inner Max said with a grin and Max kicked her feet in glee.

She was over Logan! 

She really was. So she didn't have to go on his missions out of some misguided sense of loyalty, she didn't have to risk her neck and exposure. She could actually get to work on time if she ignored all his pages and for the first time in what seemed like forever she had woken up with a smile on her face.

"Yes!" she hissed and jumped out of bed in a wonderful mood heading for the shower.

The water was hot for a change and Max luxuriated in the feelings of having hot running water in her apartment making her feel clean and warm. She started to sing as she washed her hair.

When Max entered the kitchen it was to find that Original Cindy hadn't come back last night but had left a message saying she was staying the night with a girlfriend and she would meet Max at work.

Max beamed at the note. It was nice that O.C was so happy with this new girlfriend Sophie. She was adorable and thought Max was cool and she worshipped the ground that O.C walked on; which meant that she had taste and good sense. Max grinned as she poured herself a coffee and leaned against the window watching as all the people got ready for their day.

Her silent meditation was broken as her pager rang shrilly in the air.

Max poked her tongue out at it and checked the number. It was Logan.

After deliberating for Oh, half a second Max turned it on silent and danced into her room to get dressed for work.

Max loved riding her motorcycle but at a pinch her bicycle would do. She raced down the street not even caring when she got stopped at the checkpoint.

"Jam pony messenger." She smiled widely and the cop did a double take at the sassy girl smiling at him

"Uh yeah go through."

"Thanks!" she tossed over her shoulder as she hurried down the street feeling the wind rushing through her hair.

She came to a skidding halt in front of Jam pony and stared at her watch. Oh well, she was early.

With a big grin on her face she wheeled her bike into Jam Pony and over to her locker humming the song that had caught her attention that morning.

"Well Missy will wonders never cease you are ten minutes early." Normal made a show of checking his watch. "What happened, did someone die?"

"Morning Normal." She replied brightly as she came to lean against the counter "That is one nice shirt."

It was a sky blue short sleeved shirt, open at the neck.

Normal looked down in suspicion "It is?"

"Oh yeah, totally brings out your eyes. Do you have a package for me? Might as well start since I'm here nice and early huh?"

The stunned look on his face was enough to send anyone into hysterics but she managed to hold it in.

"Here ya go." He handed her a big package hesitantly "Sector three."

"Oh I love it over there, there this sweet park and the guy there does the best donuts. You want one?" she offered and his jaw dropped.

"Uh s-sure." He looked around but since it was still early and there wasn't anyone around, no one could see this strange display.

"Later." She snatched up the package and swung onto her bike.

Twenty minutes later when everyone else was arriving he was beginning to think that he had imagined it.

"You got a package for me Normal. Hey Normal?" Original Cindy waved her hand in front of his dazed face "You okay sugar?"

"Yeah. Just had an out of body experience." He shook himself "Hot run to-"

"But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell, I know, right now you can't tell. But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see a different side of me."

Everyone turned to see who was singing and jaws dropped as Max walked in singing to her self.

"Hey guys," she smiled at O.C "I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired. I know, right now you don't care. But soon enough, you're gonna think of me and how I used to be." She finished her song as she wheeled up to the counter.

Original Cindy looked freaked out "Wassup homegirl did you mix your coffee wid sumin'?"

"Just sugar." Max grinned "Here ya go Normal, one honey glazed donut, still hot." She handed him the bag.

Normal sniffed the bag suspiciously and then backed away.

"Alright who are you and what did you do with Max?"

"I'm asking too." O.C did a double take "You a clone?" she whispered and Max burst out laughing.

"No. It's me. I'm just in a good mood."

She turned and moved to her locker greeting people who all did a double take at the big grin on her face.

Sketchy edged closer to O.C

"Hey what's up with Max?"

O.C shook her head still watching her friend as she danced to music she could hear from the T.V.

"Do we think she partook of the ganja?" he asked curiously.

"No she's not high, just happy."

"What is she singing?"

O.C listened for a second and then choked back a laugh "You ever heard of a pre-pulse band called Matchbox Twenty?"

"No why?"

"It's called Disease." Her lips twitched at how true that was. Max did have a disease that Logan couldn't touch her. Hey maybe that was why she in such a great mood, maybe they had finally cured that bitch.

She watched as Max threw something into the locker with force.

Max swung her hips with some of her favourite lyrics came over the speakers. She was about to go on another run when her belt vibrated. She looked down at the pager that had been ringing all morning.

She glanced at the number. Logan.

"_Hel-lo page number four hundred and twenty six!" she grinned._

Max threw the black object into the dark recesses of her locker and beamed.

"Night night." she giggled.

She grabbed another pack from Normal who skittered back when he saw her coming.

"Morning Sketchy, how's it going?" she clapped him on the back.

"F-fine." He frowned "You okay Max?"

"Just great Sketch. Hey we all at Crash tonight? I'm buying."

"I'm there." Sketch replied immediately, liking this new Max.

"Me too Boo."

"Bring Sophie, I like that girl." Max nodded. "She's a sweetheart."

"Yeah." O.C was really worried now.

"Gotta blaze."

Max dashed towards the door intent on getting out into the fresh air and riding with the wind behind her.

She was so focussed she didn't see someone come in as she went to go out and crashed headfirst into a strong male chest. 

"Oof." She stumbled back and looked up into the blue eyes of Alec. They were wide open. 

He'd had the pleasant experience of grabbing hold of a warm, soft nice smelling body and then the shock of seeing it attached to a Max.

He was expecting her to yell at him to watch where he was going and maybe slap his shoulder and call him an idiot. 

"Oh hey Max, didn't see you there."

"My bad, I was totally elsewhere. Sorry Alec." She smiled and brushed her hair out if her eyes missing his look of incredulity.

"Good thing I wasn't going any faster or we coulda done some damage." She laughed at the thought of two transgenics heading head first into each other.

"Uh y-yeah." he stammered bewildered at her lack of animosity.

"Deliveries ta make, Later." She gave a chirpy wave and waltzed out, swinging her hips.

Alec stared at the door for a full thirty seconds after it slammed. Then he slowly turned and headed over to the counter where O.C and Sketchy had watched with wide eyes at the scene.

"Ok so what am I missing?" he asked with his hands wide.

"I bumped into Max and not only did she apologise but she didn't even offer to kick my ass or tell me to watch where I'm going."

"It's wrong." Sketchy observed and his two friends nodded sagely.

Max walked into Crash with her good mood still in place. She had been out all day delivering and because she was so nice to everyone her tips had been great. She hadn't even been detained at any checkpoints…it was great!

She bounced down the stairs looking for her friends who were all sitting at a table talking.

She bought a pitcher of beer and flirted with the bartender for a second and didn't even yell when some guy tried to hit on her.

She carried it over to the table.

"Hey guys."

Alec looked up at her happy face and felt his own lips curve in a returning smile.

"Hey Maxie."

O.C and Sketchy nodded and settled back into their argument.

"So inquiring minds want to know why our little Max has been in such a great mood all day?" Alec asked pouring them both a drink out.

"What is it not allowed?" she teased.

"Not only allowed but encouraged boo." O.C shot out before clipping Sketchy on the back of the head "And no way was Gabrielle hotter than Xena."

"Give it up Sketch, you aren't ever gonna change her mind." Max advised brightly.

"Seriously Max, did you get laid last night?" Alec said, not letting on how much that was bothering him.

"Oh did the maxster get some?" Sketchy caught up.

 "No." she grinned around her beer.

"Did you get the cure?" O.C whispered

"Nope." Max was enjoying herself as they tried to guess what was with her.

"C'mon spill or I'm gonna have to put the smack down on your ass." Cindy threatened.

Max laughed out loud and they all stared. They hadn't ever seen her that carefree before.

She mock-pouted "Sorry O.C but you and me would never work!"

Sketchy groaned "Thanks for the visual."

O.C slapped him upsides the head and turned back to Max.

"Seriously boo, you trippin'?"

Max giggled again and Alec's jaw dropped in shock.

"No I'm not high, I didn't get laid and I'm soooo not cured." She brightened at the thought.

Just then her ears pricked up "Oh I love this song- anyone wanna dance?"

"You are now entering the twilight zone!" Alec intoned "Beware, reality is not as it appears."

Max rolled her eyes "Sketchy my man, come dance."

Sketchy practically fell off his chair in his haste to get to the dance floor with Max who was already half way there shaking her hips and wiggling her shoulders.

O.C and Alec watched as Sketchy thought he had died and gone to heaven as Max writhed against him.

O.C turned to Alec "I have no idea what is up with that."

Alec shook his head "She hasn't hit me once or even insulted me yet, my world is askew."

O.C slapped him upsides the head 

"Feeling better?"

"Much more lateral thanks." He grinned and rubbed his head.

Max flopped down next to him and stole a sip from his glass.

"I've got it, you're in heat!" O.C snapped her fingers.

"No she's not."

"No I'm not."

Alec and Max glanced at each other when they answered at the same time.

"Uh huh and you know how?"

He blinked "Are you serious?" he did a double take "Don't tell me you've never been around another X-series in heat."

"Nope."

"Pheromones make male X's go crazier than females in heat, trust me Max, if you were in heat- I'd know."

Max grinned, liking that for some reason.

"So if I was in heat- you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me?" her voice was a purr as she bit her lower lip and glanced at Alec from under her lashes.

"Uh." Well I have trouble normally; he wanted to say but kept that little tidbit to himself.

Max waved the question away as irrelevant as she swiped his beer.

Alec looked down at his empty hand and then at her impish look and didn't mind a bit.

O.C perked up as her honey walked over.

"Hey ya'll." She greeted.

"Hi!" Max said perkily and Sophie did a double take.

"Y'all okay Maxie?" her deep Texas twang was tinged with concern.

"Never better thanks."

Sophie looked around and Max grinned

"I woke up and waited for the world to crash and it didn't."

Sophie nodded slowly and a smile split her pretty features.

"Well good for you doll."

"So can we expect to see his Logan-ness here tonight?" Sketchy asked and Alec and O.C groaned simultaneously.

"What?" he asked even as O.C smacked him upsides the head.

"Fool!" they all knew that nothing brought the girl down faster than the mention of the guy she couldn't…and probably shouldn't touch.

"Gawd I hope not." Max shuddered and watched as three sets of jaws drop. 

"Say what now?"

"You sure you're not a clone."

"Who are you and what have you done with Max?"

Max threw her head back and laughed.

"No clone, me Max. Me and Logan over."

"We've heard that one before." Alec said pessimistically and nodded when a shrill beeping rang over the table.

Max reached into her pocket and pulled out the annoying vibrating beeper and then looked into the faces of her sceptical friends.

Sophie just looked confused and so Max leaned over to explain.

"I was perfectly happy just hanging with my friends, Sketch, Kendra, O.C and Herbal. Delivering packages and making a little cash on the side whilst looking for my family. Then along comes a rich dumb cyber journalist with his promises to help me find said family in return for me doing him some favours. A little Breaking and Entering, a little theft, a little dealio here and there. In turn he feeds me scraps." She rolled her eyes "I become a little pet cat burglar and duty turned to delusion. I actually thought I loved the guy."

"But?" Sophie prompted.

"How can I love someone who won't accept what and who I am and only dishes out info on my family when I've been in mortal danger more than your average superhero?"

"Sounds a litt' like he took and y'all jus' gave."

Max pointed at Sophie triumphantly.

 "Exactly. I stuck around for to long and I'm done being his puppy. This girl is clear and free. I don't need him."

"What changed?" Sketch wanted to know.

"I went home, I lost two of my brothers and two sisters and then I met this smart aleck who woke me up."

Alec's stunned expression turned to a smile.

"Life ain't all doom and gloom gents, I have my job. I have money and I don't need Logan Cale, hacker not-so-extraordinaire to find some kids I haven't seen since I was nine because I have my family right here."

"Me too?" Sketchy asked hopefully.

"Especially you Sketch," Max beamed "Now I'm free no more Eyes Only missions, no more drug Lords or sleazy cop corruption. No more risking my butt and if he doesn't like it…"

The pager rung again

"Well then Logan can go kiss my transgenic ass." She dropped the vibrating pager into Sketchy's beer pitcher and watched as it fell to the bottom fizzing with static.

"YES!" O.C, Alec and Sketchy screamed in jubilation and high fived Max who grinned at the sad pager.

"Way to go Maxie!" Alec grabbed her into a hug and Sketchy nodded.

"Most excellent." 

"Right dere with ya boo. I'm proud a you. Now I'm gonna go dance wit' my girl." 

O.C smacked Max's shoulder and then pulled Sophie away, she walked away bemused.

"I'm gonna get another pitcher to celebrate." Sketch said and went to the bar leaving Max and Alec at the table.

Alec turned to Max "Gotta admit Max, didn't think that would ever happen."

"Well I said to myself, self get up and make it happen. I was sick of being Mrs Mopey. I never used to be that miserable you know."

"Yeah O.C said that you used to be a regular playa but I never saw it."

Max licked her lips and looked the hot man up and down, she leaned over the table and let her lashes drift sensually down

"You'll be…seeing a lot more from now on."

Alec swallowed his throat suddenly tight. "Is that a fact?"

She ran her tongue over her lips "Uh huh.i wasted a year with Logan and I've decided not to mess around when there are things that I want. Things that I _need. Wanna get outta here?"_

"God yes." He stood up so fast his head spun and grabbed her hand dragging her away from the table.

"Bye Sketch." Max waved as they headed for the door.

Alec didn't even bother with that as they raced for her bike. He swung one leg over the back and she curled up in front of him and purred into his ear, licking the curve of his ear. He shuddered as she gunned the engine and a smile curved his lips.

Oh this was turning out to be such a good day.


End file.
